Incognito
by Autobotschic
Summary: A New Avenger rises from the depths, and Nick Fury orders "Shadow Wolf" to watch the Avengers in secret and protect them. But when a bigger threat then Loki rises, "Shadow Wolf" has to choose whether to stay incognito and protect the Avengers in secret, or give up her cover and protect the one that has grown on her. Steve/OC, Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

I have been inspired to do a The Avengers  fanfiction. Behold, and let's see how it turns out!

* * *

I am a freak.

Nothing more then a failed experiment.

Created by people so stupid, they were geniuses.

A failed experiment only the fantasizers dream of.

A failed experiment that failed so horribly, it worked.

A human that was to have the combined DNA of many animals, so it would be the ultimate super weapon.

And I don't just mean it worked. Oh no, it didn't _just_ work.

It worked _wonders. _

What happened you say?

Well, the human, instead of gaining animalistic traits, was actually able to shift into that animal.

I am 23 year old Hailee Wolfe, and this is my story of how I became a valuable ally to the Avengers.

* * *

I flipped through the folder that was stamped CLASSIFIED in bold scarlet lettering, taking out a few pictures and leafing through them. "So Mr. Patchy the Pirate.."

A dark figure loomed in front of me, two burly hands slamming down in front of me. "Agent Wolfe, we've been over this _multiple _times. It is Director Fury," Nick spat, scowling down at me with that one piercing eye.

"Hrmph. Fine. So, Director Fury, why do I have a folder full of pictures of hunky guys and one chic who looks like she's been vacuum packed into a leather suit and her hair died with fire?" I drawled, looking up at him with an arched eyebrow.

"These are the Avengers. Since you can shift into 120 confirmed forms, you are the most qualified Agent we have to do a little recon and watch them, protect them," Fury instructed.

"So, I get to watch people sleep?" I asked with a grin, my eyes flashing.

Fury huffed, dragging a hand down his face. "If that's how you wish to see the mission yes. You get to watch people sleep."

"Sweet! When can do I start?" I asked, standing with a broad grin.

"You're going to Mr. Stark's tower in New York first. And you can start the moment you pack your bags and get the Hell out of my sight," Fury growled, standing and striding away.

"Aww, I'll miss you too Patchy!" I called after him, giggling. I clutched the folder under my arm, and strode out of the room to pack my bags.

* * *

I stepped out of the Audi R-8, looking around New York City with a whistle. "Dang, big place."

"So try and fit in, and don't go running around like a Saber tooth tiger or anything not... natural to this environment," Agent Coulson instructed, stepping out to stand by my side, sunglasses perched on his high on his nose.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "I'm not even sure I can turn into a Saber tooth," I replied, tempted to try it now.

"No."

"What?!"

"I know what you're thinking Hailee. Absolutely not."

"You ruin my fun."

"You ruin Fury's life."

"What do you expect from me?" I asked, mocking innocence.

"Nothing less, I suppose," he said with a sigh, shaking his head. I grinned, hopping back into the car as I shifted into a German Shepherd, the leaped back out, padding over to Coulson with my maw pulled up in a grin.

Coulson kneeled down, patting my head and pointing to Stark towers. I looked at him, raising a non existent eyebrow and giving him the 'No, really? I had no idea.' look. He rolled his eyes, standing and stepping back into the car. "We'll drop your stuff off at the hotel."

I flicked my tail in acknowledgement, padding off towards the tower and navigating through the mob of people. I came to the door, and sat down, scratching at the door and barking.

Pepper Potts came to the door, and looked down at me with a smile. "Why hello there!"

I whined, sitting down as I brought my paws up and barked, wagging my tail at her. She opened the door a little wider, and invited me in. I bounded in, wagging my tail as I looked up at her. She lead me through Stark Tower, and over to the huge kitchen. My eyes widened, and I shot for the fridge with a happy bark.

I stopped dead in my tracks in a half leap as a hole suddenly appeared in front of me. I jumped back, sitting down as I looked for the source, my eyes locking on Mr. Stark himself.

"Pepper, what is _this_?" Tony growled, stalking forward to glower down at me, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's a dog, Tony," Pepper replied, moving over to my side as she crouched down to scratch behind my ears.

_Captain Obvious. _I thought with a snort, pressing into her hand.

Tony glared down at me, his eyes narrowed. I looked up at him, tilting my head and flicking my ears, my tail thumping against the floor.

"Can we keep her for just a bit? She's a stray," Pepper replied, looking up at Stark.

When Pepper stood up, I shimmied up to him, rearing up and placing my paws on his chest and giving him a big wet sloppy kiss. Tony just froze, looking at me with wide eyes, while Pepper snickered.

"Seems she likes you, Tony," she replied. I pushed off of him, sitting down and looking up, my tail wagging as I let a wolfish grin form on my muzzle. Tony stared down at me, scowling slightly.

"Fine, we can keep her," he growled, stalking off to the Elevator. I yipped happily, dashing after him after Pepper had slipped a black leather collar over my neck. I slid into his legs as the elevator door closed, and he studied me the entire way down. Finally he reached down, rubbing my head. I smiled, pushing my head into his touch as I woofed quietly. He stopped on the 14th floor, and he strode out into a large hallway.

I padded after him, my tail wagging as I looked around curiously. He opened the door to the room at the end of the hallway, and stepped into a large room that overlooked the entire city of New York. I dashed to the balcony, looking over as the wind rushed through my fur. I closed my eyes, my tongue lolling out as the wind danced around me.

Tony came to stand beside me, looking down as he rested his hands on the rail. "Nice view, eh?" he asked, looking at me.

I looked back up at him, barking in agreement as I turned back to the city, sitting down. We stood there for a good hour, watching the bustling city below. The people seemed like ants, and I found myself wondering if it was possible to bring in the wings from one of my bird forms for this form to fly around.

I was awakened from my day dream as Tony patted my head, his warmth leaving my side. I stood, turning around to watch him move back towards the inside. I trotted dutifully after him as dusk fell over the big apple.

He opened the door for me, and I shook my fur, and trotted inside, the billionaire following right behind me.

_So far, so good. He doesn't suspect a thing. _I thought to myself, my fur fluffing up slightly in pride as I padded toward Tony's room to sleep in.

* * *

I sat staring at Tony as he slept, my muzzle inches away from his face. It was about 1 in the morning when his eyes fluttered open slightly, then shot open as he jumped back and screamed loudly.

"PEPPER! GET THE DOG OUT OF MY ROOM!"


	2. Chapter 2

That stupid alarm going off would be the end of me if it didn't shut up soon. Or I would end it. I cracked open an eye, growling at it. Pepper rolled over in the bed, and I lazily pulled myself up to my paws as I lumbered over to the bedside stand. I placed my paws up, grabbing the alarm in my mouth as I moved out to the balacony, and proceeded to drop the stupid thing into the streets below.

I grinned as I heard the satisfying shatter of pieces as it hit the street below. I padded back in with a grin, sitting by Pepper's bedside and nudging her hand with a rumble.

_Wakey wakey eggs and bacony... _I thought to myself, licking her hand now. Pepper groaned, rolling away from me with a groan.

_Alright. We'll do it this way. _ I thought to myself with a growl, jumping up to the bed and licking her face roughly. Pepper moaned, swatting me away.

This called for desperate measures.

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs right in her ear. Pepper screamed and shot up, knocking me to the floor. I neatly landed on my paws, flopping down and innocently licking my paws as if nothing had ever happened.

Pepper looked around, clutching the blankets to her chest. I looked up at her blankly as she looked down at me. I flicked my ears, and went back to licking my paw.

"God... I'm going insane," Pepper growled, rubbing her head as she slipped out of bed. She was wearing some silk shorts and a long t-shirt that appeared to be Tony's at one point. How sweet.

She stumbled out of the room into the bathroom, and when the door clicked shut, I lost it. I broke out into a fit of hysterical giggles as my tail thumped against the ground in amusement.

I stood, padding out back to the balcony. I placed my front paws onto the banister that blocked off the drop below, and propelled myself down toward the street below. I closed my eyes, imagined myself soaring, and impact never came. I opened my eyes, adjusting my vision as I swooped into the sky on an updraft. I flapped my wings, brown and black plumage slicing through the air. I glided towards the hotel Agent Coulson was staying at for the moment, and landed on a railing, hopping about as I clacked my beak.

I ruffled my feathers, closing my eyes as I rested. A little girl giggled behind me, and I opened an eye to peer curiously at her.

"What's that, mommy?" the blonde toddler asked.

"It appears to be a falcon, sweetheart," the mother replied calmly, eyeing me nervously.

I grinned internally, spreading my wings as I flapped them, drifting to the ground as I hopped closer to the two. I eyed them curiously, cocking my head to the side and screeching.

The girl giggled, while the mother took a step back as I hopped closer.

"Birdie!"

I smirked, clacking my beak as I shot forward into the air, successfully scaring the crap out of the mother. She screamed loudly, and I lightly perched on the little girl's shoulder, careful of my talons.

I was getting a kick out of this.

The mother proceeded to freak out, screaming loudly as I sat on the girl's shoulder, looking at her dully. The little girl squealed in excitement, moving up to pet my back. I chirped, ruffling my feathers as I closed my eyes. Then the mother crossed the line.

She flipping grabbed me around the chest and started squeezing me. I squawked, yanking my wings free and flashing as I screamed harshly.

"No! Mommy! You hurting it" The little girl cried, screaming as she reached for me. I snapped my beak, successfully nipping the mother's hand. Then I tasted a metallic liquid. Well, this was not going to turn out well.

The mother threw me away, and I flapped wildly to shoot up and avoid the railing. I circled above them, watching the mother curiously as she sucked on her wrist. She pulled her hand away and gave it a quick lick. Then, there was nothing. No mark or anything that would have left a trace that I had bit her.

...I may not be a genius or anything, but there was definitely something up here. And I was going to get to the bottom of it. As soon as I finished my current mission. And with that thought in mind, I banked a hard left and turned toward my next charge's house-Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff.


End file.
